Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saw, and more particularly to an assembly of saw handle and saw member.
Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 12 illustrates a sectional view of a conventional saw. The saw includes a saw handle 91, a fastening bracket 92, and a saw member 93. An inserting groove 911 is laterally opened on the saw handle 91, the fastening bracket 92 has an end portion 921 corresponding to the inserting groove 911, and the fastening bracket 92 further has assembling portions 922 for fixing the saw member 93. In assembling, firstly the saw member 93 is assembled with the assembling portions 922 of the fastening bracket 92, and then the end portion 921 of the fastening bracket 92 is inserted into the inserting groove 911, next the fastening bracket 92 and the saw handle 91 are fastened with each other by a screw 94, so that the saw can be assembled for further use.
However, the fastening bracket 92 is assembled with the saw member 93 followed by inserting the end portion 921 of the fastening bracket 92 into the inserting groove 911 of the saw handle 91 and fastening the assembled structure with screws 94. The assembling of the conventional saw is complicated, resulting in inconvenience for the user.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.